


Knight

by Viper_Rock



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, fragmented
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Rock/pseuds/Viper_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana plays chess. Rachel doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> One Word Prompt #9, Kingdom.

"King me," Rachel said with a flourish as she snapped her piece down onto the board.

"Babe, we're not playing checkers," Santana said into the hand she'd covered her face with. "You have to get one of these ones to the other side if you want an upgrade." She pointed out one of Rachel's pawns.


	2. Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompt #29, Knight.

"Don't tell me you still haven't learned the rules," Santana said as she looked at the knight Rachel had moved.

Rachel slid down in her seat a bit. "I watched a few Youtube videos," she admitted. "I'm sorry. I don't think it's my game. It's so complicated!"

Santana chuckled at her girlfriend. "Not really- You just have to think ahead a few more moves than you're used to. I guess I'm not too surprised. It's okay. You don't have to play just because I do."

Rachel pouted. "But I want to know how to play, so I can at least tell if you're winning or not, and cheer accordingly."

"Rach, I would love to have you there, you know that, but you might want to wait outside the competition room anyway. I'm pretty sure if you cheer as enthusiastically as I know you want to, you'll get yourself kicked out." Rachel's pout deepened, and Santana leaned over the table to kiss her. When she pulled back, the pout had been replaced by a smile. "And when I win, I know you'll be there to congratulate me."

"Oh, I  _definitely_ plan to congratulate you," Rachel said. "Want a preview?"

Santana licked her lips at Rachel's suddenly lustful expression. "I  _definitely_ want a preview."


End file.
